


Five times Yoon Jisung denied Kang Daniel was his boyfriend and one time that he didn’t have to

by banewoodss



Series: falling for you [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M, Single Parent Yoon Jisung, daniel is patient, jisung is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewoodss/pseuds/banewoodss
Summary: based on the prompt: "single parent yoon jisung doesn't understand why everyone thinks he is married with his best friend kang daniel. ok that niel pratically lives in his home and pick up his son everyday at daycare with him, but thats what bffs do, right?"a  single parent!au that no one asked for.





	Five times Yoon Jisung denied Kang Daniel was his boyfriend and one time that he didn’t have to

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this got bigger than i expected hahaha  
> i love yoon jisung so this fic is basically him being loved by everyone around him, specially daniel. klehasçehksa  
> and english is not my native language so forgive me if there's any big error, haha.

1.

 

The first time it happened Jisung was on his way home after picking up Daehwi in his daycare. The 4 years old boy ran the fast he could when he saw his dad waiting for him on the gates. Jisung laughed at his boy excitement and opened his arms waiting for his child come to him.

 

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy.” Daewhi screams running to his father and jumping as soon as he reaches his father figure. Jisung just smiles and raises his son from the ground, hugging him tighly. It jus has been a couple of hours since the last time he saw his son but damn! Hi missed that kid.

 

“Daewhi-ah, did you miss daddy?” He said in a childish voice while pinching his son cheeks with one hand. “Daddy missed you so much” He continued and kissed the kid, who was already used to his father affection. Jisung can admit that his affection towards his son may seem a little to much on the eyes of other people, but he was not willing to stop showing his love for his son because of what other people thinks. And Daewhi doesn't seems to care so, why would he? He thought whili giving another rounds of kisses on his son face.

 

“But daddy, where’s uncle Daniel?” Daewhi asked on his father arms while they walks towards school to pick up the kid’s bags and talk to Daewhi’s teacher, a pout on his face.

 

“Uncle Niel couldn’t come today because he got stuck with his job, but you’ll see him soon, ok?” Explained Jisung to a very disappointed Daewhi.

 

At some period of time, it became a habit to Daniel accompany him when it was time to pick up Daewhi at daycare. Everyday, when it was close to Jisung’s classes end at college, Daniel would be on his room waiting for him to arrive. Niel’s workplace as a choreographer to a big entertainment company was kinda of close to Jisung’s university so it was easy for him to come. Because of their busy schedule, it was hard for them to find time see each other so every time they had free it was a time for them to meet. His friend Sungwoon said once that he didn’t understand why they had to see each other everyday.

 

“ _What’s the problem of wanting to see my friend? Isn’t it what friendship is? Wanting them close to you and having fun?” Jisung had said in a defensive mode. He couldn’t understand the problem._

 

“ _There’s nothing wrong with that, but you guys make look like you can’t handle being a single day apart, and I don’t see you behaving like that with your others friends.” Sungwoon said trying to prove his point._

 

“ _Daniel is not a regular friend, he is different. He is my best and childhood friend, you can’t expect me to treat him the same way I treat a friend I met months ago. I doesn’t make sense.” Jisung explained looking confused. His eyes browns uniting on his forehead. “Besides, I can handle just fine without seeing him everyday.” - Said Jisung trying to prove his point. He’s been friend with Daniel since he was 18 years old, they are just used to see each other in a daily basis, it’s not like they can’t not see each other, they just chose not to._

 

“ _Ok, whatever you say, hyung.” Said Sungwoon with a sigh, patting the older’s shoulder._

 

“And what are we going to eat today?” Daewhi’s question took Jisung from his thoughts, making him look at his son’s face.

 

“I don’t know, what you wanna eat?” - He asked with a gentle voice while picking Daewhi bag pack that was on the floor. Soon he saw Daewhi’s teacher approaching them.

 

“Good evening, thank you for taking care of Daewhi today.” - Jisung said bowing to the female teacher now in front of him. The woman just nodded, smiling to them both.

 

“It’s always a pleasure having Daewhi with us, he’s a ray of sunshine.” - The woman said cheerfully, making Jisung smiles at her words. He’s proud of how well behaved and nice his son is.

 

“I see your husband didn’t come with you today, that’s rare.” - She continued and Jisung could only face her with a very confused expression.

 

Husband?

 

“Excuse me?” - He managed to say, looking in the woman eyes for some signal that she was kidding or mistaking him for someone else.

 

“Your husband? The guy who always come with you to pick up Daewhi?” - She said, now also confused.

 

“She’s talking about uncle Daniel, daddy.” - Daewhi intervened, being the only person in the conversation that knew what’s going on.

 

“Oh!” Jisung exclaimed, an _O_ forming on his mouth before he started waving his hand in denial. “The man who comes with me isn’t my husband. He’s just my friend. And a very good uncle for Daewhi.” Jisung explained, trying not to think why the woman would think that Daniel and he were married.

 

The woman just looked more confused with Jisung statement but didn’t say anything more about

that, choosing to just apologies and say goodbye. Jisung bowed to the teacher one more time and took his way out of the daycare.

He was a few meters close to his car, with Daewhi now in his feet, walking besides his father, when he felt his cellphone vibrate on his jeans. He took away the device and read the message he just received.

 

**Daniel (17:25)**

 

_Did you pick up Daewhi already?_

 

Jisung waited until both him and Daewhi were comfortably sat on the car to anwser Daniel’s text.

 

**Jisung (17:30)**

 

_Yes, just picked him. On my way home._

 

**Daniel (17:30)**

 

_Nooo, hyuuuung. I haven’t see you all day, I miss your ugly face. D:_

 

**Daniel (17:30)**

 

_Pick me up too. Let’s have dinner together. ;)_

 

 

**Jisung (17:31)**

 

_Yah! Who are you calling ugly?_

 

**Jisung (17:31)**

 

_Are you going to pay?_

 

**Daniel (17:32)**

 

_but you always pay ))):_

 

**Jisung (17:32)**

 

_Not today, I forgot my wallet in my office._

 

**Daniel (17:33)**

 

_Ok, it’s on me then. Everything to see you and Daewhi today._

 

Jisung smiled at the last text his friend sent and chose to ignore the warm feeling he felt after that, looking trough the mirror to speak to his son.

 

“Who wants to eat ramen?” Jisung said with excitement, putting his belt as he heard the kid shout hard _MEEEEEEE._

 

“ _LET’S GOOO.”_ He screamed, driving his way to the known road that leads him to Daniel’s place.

 

2.

 

It happened again one week after the daycare incident.

 

He was in his favorite restaurant with Daniel and Daehwi. They went out because, according to Daniel, Jisung had to payback for their dinner on the week before.

 

The younger one was now looking the menu with a very excited Daewhi on his lap, their eyes going trough the entire menu, looking for the dish that fits the most their taste. Jisung couldn’t stop smiling with the view and took out his phone to take a picture of them together. When Daniel heard the sound of the picture being taken, he raises his head, looking into his hyungs eyes.

 

“Are you seriously taking pictures now, hyung?” He said with amusement in his voice, the corner of his mouth raising a little.

 

“I can’t help, you both look so cute. Come on you two, smile to the camera.” Jisung demanded. Daewhi was already smiling, posing to his father when the blonde lift up from his chair with Daewhi on his arms and approach his hyung, sitting down by his side.

 

“Let’s take one together. You already have enough pictures of Daewhi with me.” Daniel said, putting the hand that wasn’t holding Daewhi on Jisung’s waist, bringing the elder closer to him.

 

Jisung just smiled at Daniel’s sudden action and raised the phone to make all of them appear on the picture. After lots of shots (because Jisung can’t just let them go with one pose) Jisung left his phone on the table and they chose what they wanted to eat.

 

“How’s college?” Daniel asked after some time.

 

“It’s good, the new students are very nice and I see a lot of potential in many of them. I feel this semester is going to be good.” Jisung said happily, he loves his job as a theater teacher and he feels very much happy when he sees that a lot of people still shows interest in the subject.

 

“And there are new professors now. One for dance and other for singing.” He continued, noticing that the dance part got Daniel’s interest as he was now raising an eyebrow to his hyung.

 

“Dance? Who’s the person?” Daniel asked interested. As a choreographer in the music industry for a long time, Daniel knew a lot of people on his field.

 

“It’s a guy. I probably won’t see him that much since he’s from another department. But his name is actually different, Ong Seungwoo.” - Jisung said and Daniel face brightened at the name.

 

“Seungwoo hyung? I know him!!” Daniel exclaimed with a grin on his face. “We used to dance together all the time when I was a b-boy. Wow, that brings me back so many memories.” He said, leaning on his chair and biting his lower lip.

 

“Really? What a coincidence. I didn’t know you know him.” Jisung asked, having not much to say.

 

“It was a long time ago.” The younger explained, staring the juice that was in front of him, playing with the straw. Not looking in his hyung’s eyes. “But we had lots of fun.” Daniel said, the grin on his face growing into a smile that Jisung couldn’t decipher.

 

He didn’t like that.

 

“What’s with this smile.” His whispered to himself. Daniel looked at him confused.

 

“What did you say?” The blonde asked, rreturning his gaze to the elder.

 

“Nothing.” He said, forcing a smile and turning his attention to his son. “Daewhi-ah, what did you do today on school?” He asked and smiled at Daewhi who was now telling how much fun he had.

 

Minutes later the food arrived and they ate in silence, it was starting to become awkward when Daniel decided to break the silence.

 

“Hyung, is everything ok? You suddenly stopped talking.” The blonde asked with a worried expression on his face.

 

To be honest, Jisung couldn’t understand why, but he knew that everything was not ok. He couldn’t understand but the way Daniel spoke about Ong Seungwoo and the way he smiled while _remembering_ about Ong Seungwoo was not making Jisung feel ok. But it was too much of a nonsense to try to explain that to Daniel in words, he would look insane. So he just chose to brush alway this weird feeling (just like he always does when it’s about Kang Daniel) and smiles at his friend.

 

“It’s nothing, i’m just a little tired.” He said and he could see that Daniel clearly wasn’t buying it. Danmit, even him wasn’t buying it.

Daniel was about to speak something that Jisung didn’t want to talk about when he lift up from his chair and said he was going to pay the bill.

 

“Wait for me with Daewhi in the car. I’ll be right back.” He said and left before Daniel could say anything. Hoping he would forget about it by the time he got in the car.

 

He took of his wallet when the waitress told him how much it was. He gave her the money and waited for the change. He was about to leave when the girl talked to him.

 

“You have a very nice family, sir. You’re lucky to have a handsome guy like that as your husband.” She said with a gentle smile on her face. Jisung’s eyebrow united on is forehead.

 

He looked back at his table, seeing Daniel lifting Daewhi from the chair and putting him on his arm, both of them smiling bright at each other. Daniel put his nose on Daewhi neck, swing his head fast on the boy’s neck, making Daewhi laugh hard at the tickle. Nothing different on the way they were behaving. He then returned his head to the waitress who was also looking at them with a smile on her face.

 

Jisung felt once again confused, why would her think that?

 

“Thank you, but he’s not my husband. He is only my friend.” He explained once again, his eyes wide as he wave his hand denying it, trying his best to smile and not look embarrassed.

 

“Oh, sorry about that.” She said, looking apologetically.

 

“That’s nothing, it’s ok. Have a good day.” He smiled at the girl and walked away from the restaurant.

 

When he arrived at the car, Daniel was already there waiting for him. The confused expression must have still been on his face as Daniel asked:

 

“Did something happen?” He asked worried.

 

“It’s nothing.” Jisung said, picking his keys. “Let’s just go.”

 

3.

 

When they announced that two more persons were going to join their teacher’s crew, Jisung wasn’t really expecting to bond with any of them. He thought they would be just another teachers who he’d occasionally talk on the their way to classes, saying a good morning when they met and a goodbye when they left. And he was content enough with Sungwoon and Mihyun’s friendship, even if they were a pain in the ass sometimes.

 

That was until he met Kim Jaehwan.

 

Kim Jaehwan was this cheerful guy who couldn’t stop talking and making jokes whenever he had the opportunity to. His aura brightened the teacher’s common room and by the end of the second week they were almost best friends. He found on Jaehwan someome who would laugh at his nonsense jokes and even tell some of their own. Jaehwan, as a singing teacher, was also very interested in musical theater, so they ended up making a lot of future projects on this subject for the future.

 

In resume, he found a really special friend in Jaehwan.

 

One day, on their almost daily dinners on his house, after putting Daewhi to sleep, Jisung was excitedly talking about a funny incident that happenend with his new friend to Daniel.

 

“Jaehwan discovered that Mihyun is an actual cleaning freak, so he decided to give Mihyun a kit of cleaning supplies as a birthday gift to him today.” Jisung said trying to hold his laugh. “He did that thinking he was pranking him, but you should have seen his face when he realized that Mihyun _actually_ loved the gift.” He now was laughing hard as he remembered the shocked and at the sime disappointed look on his friend face. “He is so cute, seriously.”

 

Jisung finished his story, a hand on his belly that was hurting for laughing so hard. He looked to Daniel, searching for a reaction but there was nothing on the younger’s face.

 

“Niellie?” Jisung asked.

 

“How old are him, hyung?” Daniel questioned abruptly, a serious expression on his face.

 

“I think he is about the same age as you.” The elder answered, trying to remember the day they talked about their ages.

 

“Does he make you laugh?”

 

“Yes, he is hilarious, I think you would like him as well.”

 

“Is he attractive?” Daniel questioned, ignoring the last what jisung said.

 

“I don’t know, someone may think so, yes” Jisung said, confused. “What’s up with theses questions? What’s wrong Kang Daniel?” He asked, waiting for an answer that never came. Then a thought crossed his mind:

 

“Are you, perhaps, interested in him?” He asked joking, a grin growing at the corner of his mouth. But Daniel didn’t laugh.

 

“I don’t know hyung. Are you?” The younger said, staring at his hyung, his eyebrows making an arc on his forehead, an expression that Jisung knew well. Daniel was upset. Jisung chose that moment to tease his dongsaeng.

 

“Niel-ah. Aren’t you a little too old to be jealous of my new friends?” Jisung said with a fond smile. Raising his hands to approach Daniel’s on the other side of the table. His thumbs making circle movements on the younger’s hand.

 

“I’m not jealous, just curious.” Daniel said defensive, avoiding the elder’s gaze and looking at their hands together. His other hand scratching his face, trying to hide his embarrassment.

 

“You seriously are a kid trapped in this handsome body. What were you thinking? That Jaehwan was going to steal your position as my best friend from you? How old are you again?” Jisung asked in half disbelief half finding it very funny. Sometimes he forgets how childish Daniel can be, getting upset for the smallest things.

 

“I don’t know how I didn’t see that coming.” Jisung continued when Daniel said nothing. “I remember now how you behaved with Sungwoon when I became his friend too. You would stare at him like he was a demon on my house. He was afraid of you for a long time.” the elder said, remembering how awkward it was the first time he introduced Sungwoon to Daniel.

 

“Seriously Niel, it’s funny and all, but you’re way too old for this and it’s not like i’m going anywhere, ok? So let’s just stop.” Jisung adverted, teasing the younger. He looked for Daniel eyes, searching the puppy eyes that would probably be on his face. Instead, he saw Daniel smiling, a mischievous grin on his face.

 

“You say that, but you got all grumpy when I just mentioned Seungwoo hyung.” And that was nothing what Jisung expected Daniel to say.

 

“What?!” He said in disbelief, looking at his friend with shocked eyes.

 

“Do you really think I didn’t notice? You went silent out of the blue, of course you were upset.” Daniel said pointing a finger at his face, now it was his turn to laugh at his hyung.

 

“I was not!” Jisung exclaimed, catching the blonde finger and putting it away from his sight. How things turned this way? It’s Jisung time to tease Daniel for being a 5 years old child, not the other way!

 

“It’s ok, hyung. I would be sad too if I was to lose a friend like me.” The blonde joked, a huge grin on his face as he stared at his hyung wide eyes.

 

“Now i’m just offended. The most jealous person, accusing _me_ of jealously? That’s nonsense!” Jisung said, his hand standing dramatically on his chest and his eyes wide enough to pop up. He couldn’t say anything more because Daniel was now laughing hard at his face.

 

“You’re way too funny, hyung, that’s ridiculous.” Daniel said between heavy breaths.

 

“This entire situation is ridiculous, are we seriously arguing because of our other friends?”

 

“I thought it was set a long time ago that _we_ are ridiculous.” The younger said now more composed. A smile still on his face.

 

“Ridiculous.” Jisung said again.

 

“Ridiculous.” Daniel repeated, making a gesture with his hand that Jisung immediately recognized being for Harry Potter. He smiled fondly at his best friend, who was now repeating the gesture over and over again at him, the imaginary wand in his fingers.

 

“But seriously though, are we good?” Jisung asked, wanting to leave their pseudo argument in the past.

 

“We’re always gonna be good, hyung.” The younger answered simply, the words easily leaving his mouth.

 

And that was true. They’re always gonna be good. That Jisung was sure.

 

“By the way, hyung.” Daniel said after some time, when they were about to sleep. Daniel was on the couch, already covered on blankets, ready to sleep. “Do you really think I have a handsome body?”

 

Jisung didn’t respond, just threw the pillow he caught on his room with all the strength he had (which wasn’t much) at a grinning Daniel and made his way to his room. Seconds later he heard the other’s voice from the living room:

 

“It’s ok, hyung. I think you have a pretty good body too!”

 

He could imagine the playful smile on Daniel face and smiled at the younger’s tease. _Kang Daniel, really._

 

On the next day, Jisung took a ride with Daniel to work. He get out of the car and say goodbye to his son with a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Behave on school today, ok? Uncle Niel is going to leave you there.” He said to his still sleepy son, who just nodded with a hand on his eye. Jisung smiled once again and gave one last kiss on the child to let him sleep a little more before turning to his friend. Daniel was leaning on his own car, looking at them both with a smile on his face. Jisung lost count of how many times he caught Daniel looking at them like that, he smiled back at him, making his way to the younger.

 

“Thank you for the ride. And for leaving Daewhi on the daycare.”

 

“It’s nothing, hyung.” Daniel said with a smile on his face “You can thank me by paying me dinner.” the younger winks, making fingers guns and pointing them to his hyung. Jisung chuckles and look at Daniel with disbelief.

 

“Yah, it’s food the only thing you care about?” He hit Daniel lightly and the youngster's husky laugh fills his ears. He tries once again to ignore the warm feeling that insists to emerge every time Daniel laugh like that. “Y-You better go now.”

 

“It’s ok, i’ll see you off. Go ahead.” Daniel said after composing himself. Jisung was about to protest and tell him to just go when he heard a familiar voice next to him.

 

“Jisung hyungieeeeeee.” It was Jaehwan who came running towards him and hugged him lightly. Jisung returned the hug, patting Jaehwan on his back. When they broke the hug, he once again turned his attention to Daniel.

 

“Niel, this is Kim Jaehwan the one I told you about.” He said. “Jaehwan, this is Kang Daniel, he works near here, on a music company.” He introduced.

 

Apparently their conversation last night didn’t have the effect he was expecting, because Daniel was now glaring at a polite Jaehwan who was bowing to him.

 

“Nice to meet you, Daniel-ssi, I heard a lot about you.” Jaehwan said with a smile on his face, but that suddenly dissipated when he saw the other guy serious expression.

 

“Nice to meet you too.” Daniel said, nodding to Jaehwan, the smile already gone from his face. Jisung’s eyebrows arched at Daniel’s cold answer, the blonde arched his eyebrows back at his hyung, challenging him to say something about it. Jisung rolled his eyes, sighing hard.

 

“You can go now, Niel. Have a good day.” Jisung said, his tone informing that he was _not_ satisfied with the blonde behavior.

 

“I’ll see you off, hyung.” Daniel repeated what he said earlier, he crossed his arm, demonstrating that he wasn’t going anywhere. The elder stared hard his friend and the younger just stared back at him, just as hard. After some time Jisung just sighed and gave up, _Kang Daniel, really._

 

“Let’s go, Jaehwannie.” Jisung said and started walking to his Uni, not bothering to look back. Different from Jaehwan, who once in a while looked back at Daniel, who Jisung knew was still there.

 

“Hyung.” Jaehwan started on their way, patting Jisung’s shoulder.

 

“Ignore him, Jaehwan.” Said the elder, already knowing what his friend was going to say.

 

“No hyung, seriously, you have to see how he is looking at me. I think your boyfriend already hates me.” Jaehwan explained, still looking at Daniel from his shoulder.

 

This time, Jisung wasn’t really surprised anymore so instead of a shocked face, he sighed for the tenth time that morning.

 

“He is not my boyfriend Jaehwan-ah. He is just a really possessive childhood friend of mine with a lot of abandonment issues. He’ll grow on you with time, don’t worry.” Jisung explained, trying to calm his new friend down. He was so focused on his way to his office, that he lost the look of complete disbelief on Jaehwan’s face.

 

Hours later, he received a text from Daniel. One of them was a picture of Daehwin still sleeping on Daniel’s car, his little thumb inside his mouth. He smiled at his adorable son but got serious once again when he realized what the blonde was trying to do. Make Jisung forget what happened earlier using Daehwi cuteness. _But that isn’t going to happen today!_ He thought deciding not to respond to the text. Minutes later his phone made another sound on his pocket.

 

**Daniel (10:45)**

 

_I’m sorry for acting like a child._

 

**Jisung (10:45)**

 

_You should be. Jaehwan was scared as hell of you, and he didn’t do anything for you to treat him like that._

 

Jaehwan wasn’t actually _that_ scared of him, but Daniel didn’t need to know that.

 

**Daniel (10:46)**

 

_I’m sorry hyungggg. What can I do to make up for this? )):_

 

**Jisung (10:46)**

 

_Well, i’m having dinner with me friends from uni next sunday. You should come to apologize and try to get to know him._

 

**Daniel (10:47)**

 

… _._

**Daniel (10:47)**

 

_You already was planning this, weren’t you?_

 

**Jisung (10:47)**

 

_I was planning to **invite you** , but wasn’t expecting you to come. But now you don’t have a choice. ;D_

 

**Daniel (10:49)**

 

_Danm, Yoon Jisung._

 

Jisung laughed at the text, imagining the frustrated look on Daniel face. He always invited Daniel to those meetings because he wanted Daniel to get along with his other friends, but the man always denied. Even though it was by a dirty tactic, he was happy to make Daniel finally agree with it.

 

**Daniel (10:52)**

 

_I’ll go, but i’m not paying anything._

 

**Daniel (10:52)**

 

_And i’m going to eat A LOT. You better buy korean meat for me._

 

**Jisung (10:53)**

 

_Whatever you want. :D_

 

**Jisung (10:55)**

 

_Thank you, for agreeing._

 

After that, he didn’t get any more text from Daniel. The answer came hours later, and it was only one character. When he saw the message, Jisung once again felt the warmness that was starting to feel familiar on his chest.

 

**Daniel (13:27)**

 

<3

 

4.

 

When Jisung got the call, he was on his office preparing his classes, a pen resting on his mouth while he read the papers, trying do decide how he was going to give the next subject and how to organize his classes’ plans. He really loves his job, but sometimes he wish someone could do this boring paper work for him.

 

He was taking a break and drinking a warm cup of tea when he heard his phone, he takes it and frowns looking at the unknown number.

“Hello?” Jisung asked when he picked up the call.

 

“Hello, is that Yoon Jisung?” A deep voice questioned on the other side of the line.

 

“Yes, it is. Who’s there?”

 

“Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Park Woojin, i’m Daniel’s hyung coworker. I’m calling because of Niel hyung.” The voice introduced himself.

 

Jisung knew Woojin by Daniel’s words, the younger loved to talk about how talented and funny his dongsaeng were, always praising the boy. But Jisung never had the opportunity to actually meet him.

 

But why was he calling?

 

 _Did something happened?_ Jisung thought, terrible scenarios starting to pass through his mind.

 

“H-Hello Woojin-ssi. For what reasons do I have the pleasure of your call?” He asked politely, trying to stay calm, _I’m just overreacting, I sure everything is fine._ He tried to calm himself down, but that was starting to become hard, the more he thinks the more worried he gets, he couldn’t think of one single reason for a complete stranger call him out of nowhere in the middle of day. Specially when it was on a day that the named stranger should be working with Daniel. _Where was Daniel?_

 

“First i’ll ask you to stay calm Jisung-ssi” The boy said on the other line, probably recognizing the nervousness on Jisung’s voice.

 

 _Oh my god, this isn’t getting any good._ Jisung thought, his heart racing by the thought of something bad happening to Daniel. His mind racing.

 

“There was an accident.” Woojin said and that was enough to make Jisung’s heart skip a beat. He heard the boy speaking something but his mind was to busy imagining the most horrible things that could have happened with his Daniel.

 

“W-Where’s he?” He asked with panic on his voice. He was already out of his chair with his car keys on his hand when the boy told him the exact address of the hospital Daniel was.

 

“I’m on my way.” He said and hanged up before the boy on the other line could say anything else.

 

 _He is in the hospital. For god’s sake, Daniel-ah!_ He thought when he got out of his office. Daniel wasn’t the kind of person that would get easily sick. Jisung could count with his fingers the number of times he needed to go to the hospital because of him. Besides, the younger really hates hospitals so he always tried to take care oh himself so he wouldn’t need to go there. Daniel’s always careful, he wouldn’t need to go to hospital for something silly, _So what the hell happened?_

 

His thoughts were interrupted when Sungwoon stopped him in the corridor, holding him by his shoulders.

 

“Hyung? What’s wrong? You don’t look fine.” He heard the voice of the other teacher asking.

 

“Niellie.” He said, his eyes burning from the tears of worry he wanted to release. “He got in an accident. I need to go.” Jisung said as he tried to continue his way out of Uni, only to be stopped again by the strong hands of Sungwoo.

 

“Calm down, hyung.” His friend said, still holding Jisung still. “What kind of accident?” Sungwoon asked.

 

“I don’t know Sungwoon. Just let me go!” The elder exclaimed, his heart was racing so fast that he was barely breathing, but he could only think about Daniel on a hospital bed very hurt and that was driving him crazy. He just needed to see how Daniel was so those horrible thoughts would leave his mind. But Sungwoo would’t let him go!

 

“You aren’t going anywhere alone in this state hyung. Just stay here for a second so I can get my keys and leave you there,ok? Try to breathe, hyung.” Sungwoon said before rushing to his office, leaving Jisung alone in the corridor. After a few minutes the red haired guy got back with keys on his hands.

 

“Mihyun hyung offered to get Daehwi at the day care, he is staying with the kid until everything settles, ok?” Sungwoon asked and Jisung could only nod. “Now give me the address.”

 

On their way to the hospital, Sungwoon tried to talk some sense to his hyung. He started talking as he was driving.

 

“Panicking right now won’t help neither you neither Daniel. So breath hyung, breath.” Sungwoon said, breathing slowly so Jisung could follow him. They inhaled and exhaled together a few times until Jisung felt his heart racing a little bit slower. But he still couldn’t stop worrying.

 

“He needs me, Sungwoo.” Jisung said with a low voice, his mind going back to the thought of Daniel alone in a hospital’s bed.

 

“I’m sure he needs you, hyung. But he needs you calm. So please, try to _breathe._ ” Sungwoon said for one last time and Jisung just nodded, trying to control his breathing, a hand closed in a fist on his chest.

 

They arrived at the hospital half an hour later, he run to the reception as soon as he got out of the car, a little bit calmer after the travel on the car. Thanks to Sungwoon who talked until he calmed a little bit down.

 

“Good morning, how can I help?” The receptionist said like nothing was wrong and everything was fine on the planet earth.

 

“Hello, my name is Yoon Jisung. I’m looking for someone, his name is Daniel, Kang Daniel.” Jisung said.

 

“Can I ask what at you from mr. Kang Daniel?” He said, following the protocol. Jisung tried not to show his nuisance, was now really the time for this??

 

“I’m his family. J-Just check his profile, i’m sure my name is gonna be there.” Jisung requested, too nervous for more questions.

 

The fact is that Daniel really just have his mom as his family and she doesn’t live in Seoul. So when Daniel had to go to the hospital when he got a flu, he asked his hyung if he could put his number on his record in case something happened. Jisung didn’t think much when he said yes at the time, but now he could see what that meant.

 

“He only have me around here.” He said to the receptionist, not exactly knowing why. The receptionist moved his eyes to the computer and started typing something, a few seconds later he looked to Jisung again.

 

“I need to see your id. After that you can go, he is in the room 127.” The man behind the computer said and Jisung quickly gave him his id. One minute later Jisung was rushing himself to the said room. When he got there, he opened the door abruptly and was caught with a view of a very smiling Daniel on a bed, chatting with a boy that was sitting by his side. The little shit looked completely fine and looked at him like nothing was wrong and everything was fine on the planet earth. After seeing the youngster like that, Jisung got hit with a suddenly urge to cry.

 

“Aaaaaaaaaaah.” He exclaimed, his legs wobbled and he fell on the ground, his forehead resting on his knees and his two little hands closed in two fists. “Kang Danieeeeeeeeeel.” He said, tears stubbornly falling on his cheeks.

 

“Jisung hyung?” He heard Daniel husky voice and for some reason that made Jisung cry even more.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“What am I AM DOING HERE?” He screamed, now looking at Daniel’s face in disbelief. He saw the blonde’s face going from confused to shocked in a second.

 

“Oh my god, you crying. Why are you crying? Stop crying.” Daniel said and Jisung saw him getting up from the bed and hurriedly walk towards him.

 

“You can even walk just fine.” Jisung said half relieved and half in disbelief, now sitting completely on the ground, the tears still falling all over his face. Daniel was completely fine and he wanted to hit the boy for making him worry that much. He felt Daniel cold hand on his right cheek and looked up, the man was know crouched in front of him, looking intensely at his hyung with a fond smile on his face. He leaned a little bit towards his hyung and dried the trace of tears from Jisung’s cheek with his thumb, cupping his face.

 

“I’m fine, it was just a small accident. Don’t cry you silly.” The younger said, a full smile on his face now. Jisung looked at his smile and the tears that had once stopped started to fall again, he tried to hold a sob but it was stronger than him.

 

“I thought you were in coma or even worse, don’t do that to me Kang Daniel.” He explained, looking at Daniel with a pout on his face.

 

“In coma? Why would you even think that?” Daniel asked frowning.

 

“I think that’s my fault.” A third voice appeared in the room and Jisung could finally recognize the guy. It was Park Woojin. The guy was raising his hand shyly, an apologetically expression on his face. Daniel raised an eyebrow to him and the boy just gave him an awkward smile.

 

“First let’s just sit, ok hyung?” Daniel said, passing his thumb on Jisung cheeks again before getting up and offering a hand to the man do the same. Jisung take the hand that was offered and Daniel lift him up in one second. The younger was about to loose his hand from the other’s but Jisung holded Daniel’s hand, not letting him go. _Not yet, at least._ The blonde looked their inter whined hands for a few seconds and tightened the hold, a puzzling look on his eyes. They both decided to ignore Woojin’s stare at them.

 

“So, really, why you here?” Daniel asked when he was back in the bed and both Woojin and Jisung were seated besides him.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” Jisung started, feeling attacked.

 

“I called him.” Woojin said at the same time. Daniel chose to give attention to Woojin’s answer.

 

“Please, elaborate.” Daniel requested to his dongsaeng.

 

“You got hurt, I thought I needed to let him know.” Woojin explained.

 

“You’re completely right, thank you Woojin-ssi.” Jisung intervened, Woojin smiled at him. Daniel sighed.

 

“You didn’t need to do that, Woojin.” Daniel said simply.

 

“Why wouldn’t he?” Jisung asked.

 

“Because it was a small accident, nothing big happenend. I just fell while dancing, it’s completely fine.” Daniel said, showing his bandaged hand. “See?”

 

“Even though, there’s nothing wrong with him letting me know.” Jisung said, defending Woojin. “Why can’t you let me be here for you?” He accused, looking angrily at Daniel.

 

“Because you overreact things and then I have to see you cry over nothing, that’s why hyung!” Daniel exclaimed, close to screaming at his hyung.

 

“S-Should I go?” Woojin said looking very disconforted, trying to understand how the olders suddenly got into an argument. But at this point none of them were listening.

 

“I was fucking worried, I didn’t know what kind of accident you get into! I thought you were very hurt!” Jisung said defensive.

 

“And why didn’t you ask what kind of accident it was to Woojin?”

 

“I forgot to ask that! I was too worried!”

 

“See??? Overreacting and jumping in the wrong conclusions!” Said Daniel pointing a finger at his hyung who immediately hold it with his hand and moved away from his face.

 

“You can’t blame me for worrying, Kang Daniel.” Jisung said, now his turn to point a finger at the man.

 

“Sure I can’t, but I can at least avoid unnecessary troubles, such as you panicking over an injured arm. I sure like seeing you worry about me, hyung, but it stops being cute when you start crying.”

 

“But-” Jisung started but was interrupted by Daniel.

 

“Forget it, it’s already done.” The blonde said before and took a deep breath. “You’re calmer now, right?” He asked and Jisung nodded avidly. “It’s ok, then.” Daniel said with a little smile on his face.

 

“Woojin-ah, you can go back now, thank you for coming with me.” Daniel said, turning his attention to Woojin, who at this moment didn’t know where he should be. The youngster bowed to both of them before getting up from his chair.

 

“I’ll accompany you, Woojin-ssi.” Jisung said lifting and following the boy to the exit door. When they closed the door behind them, Woojin turned himself to Jisung while they walked to the exit.

 

“I’m sorry hyungnim, I should have said to you that it was a small accident, I didn’t know you would react that way.” Woojin said seriously, Jisung threw him a gentle smile.

 

“It’s ok Woojin-ssi, You did the right thing. It’s really not your fault, Daniel was right when he said I tend to overreact things. Thank you for calling me.”

 

“I just thought that Niel hyung’s boyfriend should know that he got hurt, you know? I would like to be there for my love Jihoonie even if it was because of the smallest scratch.” Woojin said with a sad face, probably thinking about his boyfriend. It was so cute that Jisung almost forgot about the first part of his sentence.

 

“You’re are right about it, I can see you are a good support for you love Jihoonie. But Daniel is not my boyfriend.” Jisung said and only received a confused look from the youngster.

 

“He’s not?” Woojin asked, uniting his eyebrows on his forehead. “So what are you guys? Because, seriously hyungnim, you guys were arguing like an old married couple back then.”

 

This time, Jisung took some time to anwser, trying to find a word to define their relationship. Friends didn’t seem enough to label their relation, damn not even best friends was enough to define what they had. And he didn’t think Woojin would understand if he said they were family. But they were indeed family, but what kind of family? They sure looked like an old married couple sometimes, but that was not the case. In resume, Jisung himself didn’t know what he and Daniel were. The voice of Sungwoon saying _“I don’t see you behaving like that with your other friends.”_ suddenly echoed on his mind, he decided to ignore it.

 

“We are just...” Jisung said after a long time. “Jisung and Daniel.” And he could only hope that that answer was enough for the curious Woojin. It seemed that it was, because Woojin didn’t make any more questions on their entire way to the exit.

 

When he came back to the room, Daniel was already up from the bed, with his bag on his shoulder.

 

“You’re done already? I thought we would be here for a couple more hours.” Jisung asked, approaching Daniel and holding his bag for him.

 

“Yes. I was just waiting the x-ray results to make sure that it was just a contusion.” Daniel explained with a relaxed face. “I told you it was fine.”

 

“Can we forget about it?” Jisung said. “Now that everything is fine, i’m kinda embarrassed of the big scene I just made.” Jisung said with a pout on his lips, he heard Daniel’s laugh next to him.

 

“It sure was a big scene. Nothing less expected from the phd theater teacher, Yoon Jisung.” Daniel teased and Jisung stick out his tongue to the younger, making the other laugh.

 

“Let’s go then, Daehwi is waiting for us on Mihyun’s house. He just texted me saying he was making dinner. If we go now we’ll get there by the time it’s done.” Jisung said remembering the text he received minutes earlier from Mihyun.

 

“Oh really? I like Mihyun hyung, let’s go!” The youngster said with a big smile on his face.

 

“Is it really Mihyun you like? Or is just the food?” Jisung asked, joking. Daniel chuckled.

 

“I’m a simple minded guy. I like everyone who makes or gives me food. Why do you think i’m still your friend?” He said and Jisung could only laugh and hit Daniel lightly on his shoulder.

 

Hours laters, when Jisung left Daniel on his house and the blonde hugged him saying thank you, Jisung felt once again that warm feeling on his chest. This time, it was a little bit harder for him to ignore.

 

5.

 

The fifth time it happened, he really didn’t responded.

 

He left his office early to get Daewhi on the day care. It was one of those days that his son would spend some days with his ex wife. Daehwi’s mom, Lee Yumin, was an architect relatively known in South Korea. Because of her busy schedule, she would spent most of her days traveling so anytime she had day offs, she called Jisung so she could see her son. This was a peaceful agreement between

the two of them, they both thought it was best for Daewhi to stay with Jisung because the man had a more settle schedule and that’s what Daewhi needed, a settle routine. Jisung was on his way to Daewhi’s school when his phone played the ringtone, showing he had a call. He waited for a semaphore to click on the button and answers the call.

 

“Jisung-ah? Where are you?” A female voice spoke on the other line. “I’m waiting for you on the same coffee shop of the last time we’ve seen each other.”

 

“I’m on my way to pick up Daewhi, noona. I’ll be there on twenty minutes. You can order first if you want.” Jisung said with his eyes on the road.

 

“Do you want something?”

 

“Just a cappuccino for me, please.” He requested.

 

“Yes sir.” He heard the woman said before hang up.

 

Both of them had an actual good relationship. The reason of the divorce wasn’t some big fight but only because they didn’t love each other anymore. Or never really loved. They married as soon they discovered Yumin was pregnant, and after a year of trying, they came to the conclusion that it was best if they were apart. Even though, that was a really hard time for Jisung, at a point of his life, he saw himself recent graduated, jobless and with a one year old child to feed. He was lucky for having Daniel and Mihyun to help him get back on his feet on that time.

 

Jisung arrived with Daewhi at the restaurant Yumin was waiting for exactly twenty minutes after the call. His son was holding his hand, but as soon they entered the restaurant and the kid caught sight of his mom, Daewhi released from his dad’s hold and ran to his mother.

 

“Moooooooooooooooooom.” Daewhi screams approaching his mother with his tiny legs. Jisung sees the woman smiling and running towards her son and lifting him up when he reaches her arms.

 

“Hey.” Jisung said when everyone was seated. The woman in front of him smiles as she was hugging her son

 

“Hey, handsome. Do you come here, often?” Yumin teases and Jisung makes a disgusted face at her, making the woman laugh. What some people didn’t understand about them is that they were friend before they were lovers. During the divorce, they got a lot of criticts from their families and even from their friends. _What do you mean separate? Are you guys crazy? But you just married. What about Daewhi? Are you guys really willing to raise your child without a family?_ They heard that a lot. But the fact they knew each other so well helped through all this. They knew that even though they were no longer together, they still could be friends, and still could raise Daewhi to be an amazing person.

 

“So, i’m not here only for Daewhi you know.” Yumin suddenly said when Daewhi went to play in the playgroud of the restaurant. Jisung looked at her with a confused expression, his eyes widening and looking side to side. “Oh my god, it’s nothing serious, stop.” She says rolling her eyes at his big reaction. “I just want to know how you doing, silly. Is everything ok?”

 

“Sure it is. My classes are doing great and I’m actually planning a musical play with our university’s new teacher, Kim Jaehwan.” Jisung tells excited, Yumin returns the excitement, an _O_ forming on her mouth as she claps lightly.

 

“Should I come to see it then?”

 

“Sure, why not? Daniel will be taking Daewhi on the day, it will be great if the three of you come together.” The man says smiling, already happy with the idea.

 

“So Daniel is coming? You guys finally got your shit together, huh?” She asks with a provocative expression. Jisung frowned at the question.

 

“Our shit together?” He questions.

 

“Yeah like, you guys finally got over that entire bullshit of ‘oh my god we’re just friends.’” She explains, imitating Jisung’s expression’s and gestures as she speaks. Jisung didn’t laugh at it.

 

“But we _are_ just friends.” Jisung said certain and he could see but couldn’t fully understand the disappointment on his ex wife face with his words.

 

“Ok then, whatever you say.” She says, lifting her hands to the air. “Shall we eat?”

 

One hour later, when the three of them finished their meals and Jisung finally gave his last (for real now) goodbye kiss on his son, Yumin approached her friend, a serious expression on her face.

 

“I know I shouldn’t be intervening with you personal matters but can I say something?” The woman said laying on her car as she speaks with Jisung.

 

“You’re gonna say it even if I say no so go ahead.” Jisung said, standing besides her.

 

“Have you ever thought about why Daniel didn’t come to our wedding? Or how you were when he was gone for almost a year after that?” She questioned and looked at him in the eyes. “Think about it, I know you know what i’m trying to say and I think is about time for you to stop living like you don’t.” She reaches his shoulder with her hands and speaks with a soft voice. “You deserve to be happy Jisung-ah and the only thing that is holding you back from being fully happy is yourself. Be brave, kiddo.” She said before entering her can and leaving to her own house.

 

Jisung then was left alone, lost in thoughts and feeling more confused than he ever felt on his entire life.

 

+1

 

When Jisung got back to his home, he tried to do exactly what Yumin has told him.

 

He lies his back on the couch, looking at the ceiling with his arm resting on his forehead. She said he needed to be brave, but being brave about what exactly?

 

The answer then quickly passed through his mind.

 

_Daniel._

 

 _Do you remember how you were when Daniel was gone for almost a year?_ Her voice repeated on his mind.

 

Jisung sure recalls that time. He remembers Daniel odd smile when he told him he was going to marry. He remembers his face saying yes when he asked him to be his best man and he sure remember how he felt when Daniel didn’t appeared on the day of the ceremony. But mostly, he remembers how it was when the man simply vanished from his life after that day. He remembers not waking up with texts from him, he remembers how weird it felt not seeing his smile and not listening to his childish jokes and teases. He remembers how frustrated he was every time he called and didn’t get a response. And he ultimate remembers how shit it felt for him not being able to just _talk_ to him. At the time he didn’t notice but remembering now, he was pretty much miserable without Daniel. But he always thoughts he felt like that because Daniel was such a constant in his life that it felt weird when he was not there. Not because he can’t _function_ without him. And he also never thought what it _means_ him not functioning without Daniel. Oh my god, he needed help.

 

“Mihyunnie, I think i’m having a crisis.” Jisung said.

 

“Hello Jisung hyung, i’m good, how are you?” Mihyun said on the other line on the phone.

 

“I talked to Yumin today and she said some weird stuffs and now I can’t _stop_ thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Huh, Niel? She said something about our marriage and about the time he disappeared from ours lives and how I need to be brave.”

 

“Oh, so she did it.”

 

“Did what?”

 

“Had the courage that none of us had to talk some sense out of you so you can finally realize how ridiculous your situation with Daniel is.”

 

“What?”

 

“Look, hyung. I didn’t want to be the one saying you that but this is starting to get ridiculous. Just answer me this: Do you love Daniel?”

 

“Of course.” Jisung said without hesitation.

 

“But you know you don’t love him the same way you love me or sungwoon, right?” He hears Mihyun says but he didn’t know what to say back to him. “Just stop thinking too much and talk to him, hyung. Try to figure this out. It’s going to be ok.” Mihyun said a couple minutes later when Jisung didn’t say anything in response. “I’m hanging up now, don’t forget to eat.”

 

Jisung was left again with his thoughts and he was so tired already. He picks up his phone, trying to distract his mind. He unlock the device and goes to his phone’s gallery. A million of photos and videos of his friends and family appears on the screen, he keeps scrolling, smiling as he sees the material. Photos of Daewhi, photos of Dahwi sleeping, photos of Daewhi sleeping with Daniel, photos of him smiling with Sungwoon, photos of him smiling with Daniel, a lot of photos of him alone, a lot of photos of Daniel alone. There were also lots of videos, videos of Daewhi singing some girlgroup song while Daniel playfully danced to the choreography, videos of Mihyun and Sungwoon fake crying and singing ballad songs in a random karaoke, videos of Kim Jaehwan dancing horribly to some kpop song on the teacher’s room. There was also video of a time they went bowling and Daniel fell on the floor with the ball on his hand, Jisung particularly loved that video because Niel’s laugh when he fell was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. That all makes him think about the warm sensation he always feels when his is with Daniel, the ones that he was just so _used_ to ignore because it was so much easier, much more easier than think about what that actually could mean.

But after talking with Yumin, and listening to hyung and then seeing all those pictures and videos of them being happy together, all those small moments those micro things that were always _there_ but he never had actually _seen it._ In that moment, all those feelings came together and Jisung was crushed by a sdden realization of _love._

 

He loved Kang Daniel.

 

And it really wasn’t the same way he loved Sungwoon or Mihyun. It was that kind of love that makes his insides warm with just a simple smiles, it was the love who made him worry like crazy with the simple thought of him being hurt, it was the kind of love that makes him feel happy for just being alive so he could be with him. But that was also the kind of love that made him feel scared, so scared, because one of the things that probably kept Jisung from thinking about it for so long was the fact that admitting he was in love with his best friend probably means throwing away their entire friendship. And Jisung just felt so overwhelmed with all those feelings that he really didn’t know what to do.

 

So he ran.

 

~ ~

 

He was able to avoid Daniel for almost two weeks. The first thing he started to do was avoid his office at the end of his shift. Sometimes Daniel would go there without telling him just because it was easier. On the other day, when Mihyun would tell him that Daniel went there waited for him, Jisung would try not to feel horrible imagining the youngster waiting for him like a lost puppy.

By the day five, Daniel stopped coming to his office and started sendindg texts asking about him.

 

**Daniel (10:47)**

_Hyung, are you ok? Let’s have lunch together._

 

**Jisung (11:29)**

_I’m sorry Niel, i’ll be stuck on my office for some time now, I have a lot ot things to resolve._

 

**Daniel (11:29)**

_Oh, really? Ok then, don’t forget to eat and take care of yourself._

 

That was the kind of texts they would be exchanging for the next four days, Daniel asking him to meet and Jisung giving some lame excuses. It felt wrong and horrible doing that and Jisung was starting to miss Daniel so much, but he didn’t want to risk see the younger and not be able to hide his recently discovered feelings for him.

By the start of the following week, Jisung no longer received any messages from Daniel. Apparently the boy just gave up trying to reach him. Jisung didn’t know if he felt relieved or just sad.

 

One day, when Jisung was planning some class, trying to not thing about the horrible human being he was, Mihyun rushed into his office with a very tired face.

 

“Ok, I thought we have talked about it. What’s the problem now?” The younger said, sitting on the chair behind Jisung’s desk and looking right into him.

 

“There’s no problem, I don’t know.” Jisung said, avoiding Mihyun’s stare.

 

“Don’t be like that, hyung. Do you really think I didn’t notice how you out of nowhere started to eat lunch every day with us? How you don’t come to your office by the end of your shift now? And how hurt you look every time you look at your phone? Or the simply fact that I haven’t see a blonde guy in this uni for one week by now? Why. Are. You. Avoiding. Daniel?” Mihyun said, clearly looking frustrated.

 

“I don’t know what to do Mihyunnie.” Jisung answers simply, and Mihyun couldn’t be mad anymore because his hyung just sounded so sad and _lost._

 

“Avoiding him won’t make yours feelings disappear, hyung. And you know he already noticed, right? He’s been calling me since the day you told to him you guys couldn’t meet because your student’s cat died and you had to go to it’s funeral.” Mihyun said and if Jisung wasn’t feeling miserable he would laugh at it. “And he’s been more reasonable than I expected, I thought he would be camping outside here to see you on the day three.” Mihyun joked but Jisung didn’t laugh. The younger just sighs looking at his hyung terrible state. “Go home, hyung, you’re not fine.”

 

And Jisung went home. He stays there the entire day, watching Hamilton and singing his heart out.

It was on the end of the second act when he heard his phone ringing. He sees Daniel’s photo on the screen and suddenly starts panic. He looks at the screen for five more seconds before taking a long breath and answering it. He couldn’t say anything because Daniel starts talking as soon as he answers it.

 

“Yah, Yoon Jisung! What the hell.” Daniel said, irritation on voice. Jisung was surprised for a moment, not used to Daniel being angry. “Look, I don’t know what happened or what I did to make you distance yourself but I tried to respect that, but this is starting to be too much hyung! And I think we need to talk. I’m in the front of your apartment, open up for me.” Jisung heard him say with a more composed tone while he walked towards his front door. He stayed there for a few seconds, hesitating to open and finally face the guy after days.

“Just let me see you, please.” Daniel says on the line, Jisung also hearing him from the other side of the door. The man voice sounded so hurt that it made Jisung want to punch himself for being the reason of that. He takes one last deep breath before opening the door.

 

And there was Kang Daniel on all his glory, wearing his practice pink hood, his hair a mess because he probably just came running from his company to here. Jisung then looks at the slightly taller man face and at that moment he could swear he had never in his life seen something more beautiful.

 

“I brought food.” Daniel said with a hesitant smile on his face like nothing ever happened, showing to Jisung a small bag of snacks. Jisung’s favorite snacks. He wanted to cry, really.

 

And for everyone embarrassment that’s exactly what he does. The tears starts falling on Jisung’s face and the man just hides his face with his hands, sobbing.

 

Daniel’s automatic reaction was get closer to him. The younger man enters the apartment, closing the door behind him as he walks towards Jisung and pass his arms around his hyung. One arm involving his waist and the other on his head, he lays a hand on Jisung’s nape, making the latter’s head rest on his shoulder.

 

“Why, why why.” Daniel says repeatably. “What happened?” Daniel asks as he massages Jisung’s hair with his hand. He sounded so worried and felt so warm and caring that Jisung wanted to scream.

 

“I can’t Niel-ah, I can’t.” Jisung finally says after a few minutes, his voice sounding hoarse after all the crying. “Everything was ok before because we were friends and I didn’t realize how I felt about you and it was perfect because I was able to be your friend, be with you without any troubles.” He explained, trying to speak without crying again, his heart racing. “But now that I know, I just can’t. I thought if I just gave sometime it would go away and we would be back to normal, but now I think I can’t see you without wanting to hug you, kiss you and say how much you matter to me. I just love you so much and I don’t know what to do. I’m sorry” He finally confessed, feeling exhausted.

 

“Say that again.” He hears Daniel saying, his husky voice close to his ear.

 

“What?” Jisung asked confused.

 

Daniel then cup his hyung face with both of his hand, he brings their faces close, staring hard at Jisung’s eyes. “I’m asking you to say that again, hyung.” The blonde said with a serious semblance.

 

“Why?”

 

“Just repeat it. I need to be sure.”

 

“I-I love you.” Jisung said, looking to the man in front of him. And at that moment, when he saw Daniel’s face brighten at his words, the big smile on his face and his ears slowing getting red, all the uncertainty about the future of their relationship and their friendship that he once had on those past weeks were just gone.

 

_He was loved back._

“Can I kiss you then?” Daniel asks abruptly, a big smile on his face as he brings their faces even closer. Jisung backs away a little bit, distancing himself. He almost laughed at the youngster disappointed pout.

 

“Aren’t we skipping some steps?” Jisung question with arched eyebrows. “What about the ‘I love you too, hyung’?” He asks half joking half wanting to hear it. Daniel just gave him a affectionate smile as he brought their foreheads together and linked one of their hands. The other one resting on his hip.

 

“It’s always been you, hyung.” He said, looking into Jisung eyes before closing the distance between then.

 

The kiss was not the way Jisung expected to be. It was more than he ever imagined, it was hot and calm and he could drown himself in it for god knows how long. Daniel’s hold was so gentle that Jisung could feel himself melting. He passed his arms on Daniel’s shoulders, anchoring himself around the man. He felt other hand making his way to his hips, settling there and bringing their bodies even closer. He hummed into the kiss when the younger started playing with his tongue inside his mouth. After some time, both of them had to separate, searching for air. Their bodies still close and their stayed hugging for a long time, both making sure this was happening and they were both real.

 

“So, what do you want to eat?” Jisung asked after sometime, his heard resting on Daniel’s shoulder. He could feel Daniel head lifting as he hears the blonde husky and loud laugh.

 

“What about barbecue?” Daniel asked, moving away to look at Jisung. The latter face brightens with the idea.

 

“On you?” Jisung asks with a playful smile on his face. Daniel frown at his words.

 

“Of course not, you owe me for ignoring me for 10 days.” The youngster says and Jisung couldn’t really deny it.

 

“Ok, I admit it. It’s on me.” Jisung says with a fake pout. Daniel smiles and give quick kisses on his lips, removing away the pout from his hyung face.

 

“Let’s go.” Daniel said giving one last peck on Jisung’s lips. “If we stay here alone any longer, I don’t think I will be able to give you just pecks.” The youngster explained and Jisung tried to ignore the warmth on his cheeks.

 

Daniel laughed, finding the entire situation very funny. He takes Jisung’s hand and interlinks their fingers, guiding him out of the apartment so they could go eat barbecue.

 

Hours later, their ate and Jisung payed the bill. This time, when the waiter said they made a cute couple, Jisung didn’t have to deny it.

 

“Thank you.” He said, looking at Daniel and finally feeling complete.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it!  
> i wrote this really fast so if there's any inconsistence or something that isn't clear about the plot, feel free to tell me.  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
